The primary goal of this project is to explore the process of deinstitutionalization, using Willowbrook as a test case. Under a Federal Court order of April 1975, Willowbrook is charged to reduce its population from 5,400 to 250, and to effect this reduction by transferring its patients to "least restrictive alternatives," namely, community facilities. This project will analyze and evaluate the efforts to implement the Federal Court order. The quantitative and qualitative analysis we plan to do is designed to illuminate the several policy implications of deinstitutionalization. The project's ultimate goal is to clarify for policy analysts and policy makers the implications of the Willowbrook experience so as to inform future efforts at deinstitutionalization.